Stents are known in the art. They are typically formed of a cylindrical metal mesh which can expand when pressure is internally applied. Alternatively, they can be formed of wire wrapped into a cylindrical shape.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,337 to Palmaz, the cylindrical metal mesh shape is produced by laser cutting a thin walled metal tube. The laser cuts away all but the lines and curves of the mesh.
The method of U.S. Pat. No. '337 is applicable for relatively large mesh shapes and for meshes whose lines are relatively wide. However, for more delicate and/or intricate shapes, the spot size of the laser is too large.